A full-length ds DNA copy of the virion RNA segment coding for an influenza A neuraminidase (NA) glycoprotein was previously cloned into the late (deleted) region of an SV40 shuttle vector. The influenza-specific product of a lytic infection with this vector was shown to be glycosylated and inserted in the outer cell membrane. Additional studies established that weak enzymatic activity of the vector-coded NA was detectable in lysates of infected cells. Three deletion mutant NA DNAs that lacked sequences coding for 7 (d1K), 21 (d1I) or all 23 amino acids (d1Z) of the N-terminal hydrophobic region in the wild-type NA were studied in similar fashion, and a comparison of the phenotypes of these mutants suggested that this region functions not only in membrane anchorage but also as a signal sequence, permitting entry of the nascent NA polypeptide into membrane organelles for glycosylation. Experiments are now in progress to induce point mutations in DNA coding for the hydrophobic N-terminus of the NA protein to determine whether alterations in this region may result in: (1) a membrane anchorage defect which would result in secretion of the mutant polypeptide, (2)\altered processing as indicated by a change of glycosylation pattern, or (3) altered transport.